Nya Fellows
Nya Fellows is a character in the Ninjago film series, serving as one of its main protagonists. She is Kai's brother, and sometimes goes by the alias of "Samurai X". She was voiced by Abby Pincus in the second film, and will be voiced by Luna Fett in the third film. History Nya remained in contact with Kai when he was training under Sensei Wu, though she never aided the Ninja in any of their missions. Following the events of the first film, Nya chose to start training with her brother, and began helping them in their missions. At some point, possibly before the first film, Nya began a relationship with Jay Walker. Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Nya is first seen riding in the Ultra Sonic Raider with Jay, as she and the other Ninja set off to battle the Juggernaut Robot. After Cole cripples the robot, Nya and the Ninja approach it, and soon learn that the robot was sent to Ninjago by Zane's father in a bid to reunite the two. Nya watches as Zane departs with the robot. Nya returns to Jamanakai Village with the Ninja, and speaks with Cole, Jay and Lloyd about the possible return of the Serpentine. Not long after, she and the Ninja meet with Wu atop their base to discuss the possible revival of the Great Devourer, a massive snake hailed by the Serpentine. After the conversation, Jay and Nya went on a date aboard Destiny's Bounty, with Dareth piloting the ship. When the Bounty arrived in Jamanakai, Cole walked over as Nya and Jay started flirting. Just as they're about to kiss, Cole interrupts and gets Dareth's attention, after which Nya and Jay leave. When the Ninja set off to rescue Ben Delmar and Mason Davis in Wildwood Forest, Nya and Dareth stay behind to guard the base outside Jamanakai Village. Unbeknownst to them, Captain Soto and his crew have reclaimed Destiny's Bounty; seeking vengeance, they fly the ship to the Ninjas' base and destroy it, although Dareth and Nya escape. Shortly after, Nya meets with Wu and the Ninja to discuss their plan of action against Lord Garmadon's army. Nya, as well as the Ninja and their allies, journey to Torchfire Mountain to find the four Fangblades. Upon their arrival, they intercept the Serpentine and Stone Army as they begin searching for the Fangblades, with Nya driving Kai's Blade Cycle. During the confrontation, Destiny's Bounty flies over and shoots at the Ninja. Nya then pilots the Raider Jet into battle against Destiny's Bounty, with Zane, Jay and Vladimir on board. After Jay falls from the Raider Jet, Nya continues piloting it throughout the battle. After Garmadon's army leaves with the Fangblades, Nya witnesses Captain Rezzle fall off the volcano to his death. Following the conflict, Nya and her allies regroup outside of Jamanakai Village, where the Serpentine have captured Sensei Wu as they prepare to awaken the Great Devourer. After the Devourer is awakened, Nya and her allies go to Wildwood Forest to fight the massive creature. Nya rides the Blade Cycle to the forest, where she helps battle the Great Devourer. After the battle, Nya and her allies return to Jamanakai Village, where they fight against Garmadon's army and the Great Devourer. In the ensuing chaos, the Devourer knocks Nya off the Blade Cycle, and she injures her leg - forcing her out of the fight. Nya watches from the dam as the Ninja wage a final fight against the Great Devourer and The Overlord, both of whom they defeat, while Garmadon is redeemed. Following the battle, Nya and the Ninja go to the airfield, where the wreckage left from the battle is being kept. As Cole, Kai, Jay and Zane converse with one another, Nya and Simon Bowler inspect the wreckage from the battle. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Category:Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Category:Rise of the Great Devourer Characters Category:Age of the Golden Master Characters Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2018 Storyline Category:Protagonists